ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
New York
New York is the most populous city on the continent of North America, and the nineteenth most populous in the world. The urban agglomeration around New York is the fourth largest in the world with 20 million living in the New York area which stretches into neighboring New Jersey. History Founded as New Amsterdam, Dutch colonizers founded New York in the year 1625 to set up a colony in North America. In 1664 New Amsterdam was given to the country of England and renamed New York after the city of York in England. When England's thirteen Atlantic colonies decided to rebel, the largest battle of the war was fought in present day Brooklyn in 1776. After the 1783 rebel victory, New York was the capital of the new United States in America and housed meetings of Congress from 1785 to 1790. In 1790 New York also became the new country's largest city, a title that it has never given up in over two hundred years. In the 1890's increasing ethnic diversity reached a new level as Ellis Island opened, admitting thousands of European immigrants to New York. In 1898 the current city of New York was organized into the current borough system. The 1920's saw a flourishing of African American culture in the Harlem Renaissance. Over the 20th Century, New York grew rapidly in population and crime, until the reorganization of the NYPD in the 1990's dramatically reduced crime. The newspaper Daily Bugle was eventually created. In the 2000's the city saw the emergence of one of the first super heroes, Peter Parker who adopted the Spider-Man identity. It also played host to the Ultimates, a new superhero team sanctioned by S.H.I.E.L.D., who had to stop Bruce Banner from destroying Manhattan. They did so, but at the cost of hundreds of lives. The Triskelion base of the Ultimates was temporarily infiltrated by Chitauri who were using it to coordinate a bloodless invasion of the planet, but the Ultimates defeated them. An impostor dressed as Spider-Man and robbed several area banks until he was caught. Landscape New York is a city on several islands and coastlines around the middle of the continent North America. The city is divided into five boroughs, and New Yorkers often readily identify themselves with the borough they are from. Bronx The northernmost borough, the Bronx, has a population of a million people. It is home to the New York Yankees, the most successful team ever in baseball. Also, the Bronx has strong hispanic and black populations. Manhattan A borough entirely on Manhattan Island below the Bronx, Manhattan is the most famous of the boroughs, also home to the population of a million people. It houses the Empire State Building, the Chrysler Building, City Park, Chinatown, and many famous buildings. Matthew Murdock's law practice is in Manhattan along with his alma mater Columbia University. Long Island Queens The largest borough, Queens is home to a population of two million. It includes Citi Field, home of the New York Mets baseball team, and several European ethnic neighborhoods. It houses the La Guardia and John F. Kennedy International Airports. Houses The Osborn Mansion, and the homes of Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker, Eugene Thompson, and Kenny McFarlane are all in Queens. Brooklyn At the end of Long Island is Brooklyn, home to the famous Brooklyn Bridge. It also has many homes and residential areas, as well as Eastern European populations. The population is two million. Staten Island The most isolated and smallest borough, Staten Island is home to 500,000 and includes several parks and more traditional residential areas as opposed to the rest of New York. Trivia *In Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4, David Xavier is unable to warp space in New York. The reason is never explained, though it could have something to do with the Chitauri. Appearances *''Ultimate Daredevil & Elektra Part 1'' *''Ultimate Daredevil & Elektra Part 2'' *''Ultimate Daredevil & Elektra Part 3'' *''Ultimate Daredevil & Elektra Part 4'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 1: Powerless'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 2: Growing Pains'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 3: Wannabe'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 4: With Great Power'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 5: Life Lessons'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 6: Big Time Super Hero'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 7: Secret Identity'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 1: Spider-Man and Wolverine'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 2: Spider-Man and Hulk Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 3: Spider-Man and Hulk Part 2'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 8: Working Stiff'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 9: Meet The Enforcers'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 10: The Worst Thing'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 11: Discovery'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 12: Battle Royal'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 13: Confessions'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 4: Spider-Man and Iron Man Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 5: Spider-Man and Iron Man Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 6: Spider-Man and the Punisher'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 7: Spider-Man and the Punisher and Daredevil Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 8: Spider-Man and the Punisher and Daredevil Part 2'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 10: Spider-Man and the Man-Thing'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 12: Spider-Man and Doctor Strange Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 13: Spider-Man and Doctor Strange Part 2'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 14: Spider-Man and Black Widow'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 14: Doctor Octopus'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 15: Confrontations'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 16: Kraven the Hunter'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 17: Taking Advantage'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 18: The Cycle'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 19: Piece of Work'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 20: Live'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 21: Hunted'' *''Ultimate X-Men 13: Thief in the Night'' *''Ultimate X-Men 14: Wild Card'' *''The Ultimates 2: Big'' *''The Ultimates 3: 21st Century Boy'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''The Ultimates 4: Thunder'' *''The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan'' *''The Ultimates 6: Giant Man vs the Wasp'' *''The Ultimates 7: Homeland Security'' *''The Ultimates 8: The Experts'' *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' *''The Ultimates 10: Devils in Disguise'' *''The Ultimates 11: The Art of War'' *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk'' *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 28: Sidetracked'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 29: Stolen Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 30: Emergency'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 31: Black Van'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 32: Just a Guy'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 9: Spider-Man and Fantastic Four'' (Non-canonical Appearance)